The present invention relates to a lid or stopper for a liquid container, which includes a sealing lid serving as an original lid and a lid for a pressure compensation.
Packing of liquids, solutions and concentrates normally requires that containers, for example, cans, bottles, buckets, pitchers or pots be firstly provided with an original lid which is a sealing cap and then be closed with a lid.
The original lid or sealing cap is formed of a welded aluminum foil which hermetically seals a vessel; such a sealing cap, however, can raise a problem in cases of gas-splitting, and particularly gas-releasing liquids contained in a vessel. In such cases a degasing valve must be inserted in the lid for a pressure compensation, and an additional safety cap should be provided which has involved undesired time and material consumption.